<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pro tip: don't get blackout drunk in vegas by marsandhispride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246924">pro tip: don't get blackout drunk in vegas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsandhispride/pseuds/marsandhispride'>marsandhispride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, theyre all dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsandhispride/pseuds/marsandhispride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>roman and logan go to get their marriage license when a problem arises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pro tip: don't get blackout drunk in vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you insist on getting the marriage license so far ahead of the wedding.” Roman spoke as he held his soon-to-be-husband’s hand. Logan rubbed his thumb over Roman’s knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s important to get our license as soon as possible, just in case any problems may arise.” Roman rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our wedding isn’t for another 6 months, you don’t think this is a little much?” Roman asked. Logan opened the doors to the county clerk’s office and the two stepped inside. They sat down in two chairs and waited for their names to be called. The only other people in the small building were a couple already talking to the woman working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet those two are getting married in less than 6 months.” Roman grumbled. Logan rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just upset because I made you wake up before 8am.” Logan stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be illegal to be up before 8am.” Roman mumbled as he rested his forehead against Logan’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wake up at 5 every morning, as do the majority of my students, I think you just like to complain.” Roman made a noise of offense and lifted his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s ridiculous that you and your students need to wake up so early. Besides, wasn’t it you who told me, and I quote,” Roman took Logan's glasses and put them on, “ ‘The brain doesn’t start adequate functionality until 9am’?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was an awful impression of me.” Logan said and took his glasses back, though his face held a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound just like that, actually.” Roman said and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not believe you in the slightest.” Logan said. Roman looked at his fiance and smiled. Logan had an amused expression on his face as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’re you smiling?” Roman lifted his hands and squished Logan’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I love you.” Roman said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He let his hands drop and he leaned his head on Logan’s shoulder. Logan’s expression shifted to fondness and he tilted his head to rest on Roman’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, my prince.” Logan said, softly. Roman couldn’t help the squeak that came from his throat as he lifted his head and kissed Logan’s face all over. Logan let out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a dork.” Logan’s grin was heard in his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just love you so much,” Roman said, finally planting a quick peck to Logan’s lips, “I can’t wait to get married.” As if on cue, the woman called out Logan’s name and the two walked over to the desk. Metal cabinets lined the wall behind her and stacks of paper decorated her desk. A name plaque faced them that read ‘Sylvia Young’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are Logan Sanders and Roman Prince, correct?” She spoke. Her voice was light and held a welcoming tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is correct, I am Logan, and this is Roman” Logan answered. Roman leaned against him and interlocked their hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I know you’re here to get your marriage license, but there is an issue.” As she said this, Logan turned to Roman and gave him an ‘I told you so’ look that Roman promptly pretended not to see and instead turned to Sylvia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the problem?” Roman asked. Even though Logan was right, he was still incredibly confused, “Both of us are well over the age of 18, we both are of sound mind, and neither of us are already married.” Roman rattled off the list of reasons for deniability he had most commonly seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, Mr. Prince, you are still currently married.” There was about three seconds before anybody spoke, and when the silence was broken Logan and Roman spoke at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Sylvia raised an eyebrow and pulled out a paper and slid it over to the two very confused men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Prince here is still married to one Virgil Ackerman.” Roman grabbed the marriage certificate as him and Logan stared at it in wonder and confusion. Roman was at a loss for words. When did him and Virgil get married? Why did him and Virgil get married? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did we not know about this?” Roman said to Logan, who looked very deep in thought. His face lit up in realization. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember Virgil’s 21st?” Logan asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, none of us do, what does-” Roman didn’t finish his sentence as he realized what Logan was implying, “There’s no way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the only explanation.” Logan said and adjusted his glasses. Roman knew he was right but how? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For context; Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil had taken a trip to Las Vegas in celebration of the group baby’s 21st birthday. The night had started off normal enough, a couple of drinks here and there while they played slot machines at the casino. As the night went on the more the four of them drank and the last thing any of them remembered was walking down the strip. The next morning they woke up with the worst hangovers any of them had ever experienced and $500 poorer. Virgil’s 21st birthday party had become a mystery the group never bothered to solve, opting instead to wildly speculate what they had done that night. They’d always assumed that money was lost gambling, but now, with a marriage certificate he doesn’t remember signing in his hand, Roman knew exactly where that money had gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were drunk off our asses, how the hell did we pull that off?” Roman asked, even though he knew there was no way of them knowing. Logan looked a mix between amused, worried, and in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Sylvia spoke to get their attention, “Even if the marriage wasn’t serious, legally you will have to get a divorce.” She pulled out a packet and handed it to Roman. Roman grabbed it with a nod, shocked that he was holding divorce papers. He looked over at Logan who was clearly trying to hold in a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will the divorce take to be finalized?” Roman asked. Sylvia smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If all works out and there’s no struggle on either end, you two should be divorced in 4 months.” Roman let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get a copy of the marriage certificate?” Logan asked and the joy is his voice would usually have made Roman smile, but he knew Logan was going to use this against him for the rest of their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucker.” Roman whispered and Logan grinned at him. Sylvia handed them the copy and gave them instructions to come back with Virgil to register the divorce. When they exited the building Logan couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Roman quickly joined in. He looked at the marriage certificate in his hands and noticed Virgil and Roman weren’t the only ones to sign it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD, LO LOOK.” Roman yelled in his laughter and pointed to the witness line where Logan’s signature was clear as day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kidding me, holy shit </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the witness?” Logan barely managed to get the words out before he laughed even harder. The two of them stayed outside that building laughing until they were hunched over, holding their stomachs, laughs turning into wheezing and almost inaudible squeals for about 3 minutes before they composed themselves enough to get into their car. Logan sat in the driver's seat and Roman sat in the passenger’s, marriage certificate and divorce papers rested in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you so.” Logan said as he started the car. Roman snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, fine, you were right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for admitting it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, just drive to Virgil’s so we can get these damn divorce papers signed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan and Roman stood outside Virgil and Patton’s apartment, breathing in to compose themselves. They still couldn’t look at the papers or the certificate without laughing a little bit. Logan pressed the doorbell and waited for an answer. They heard a muffled ‘Coming!’ from inside, followed shortly after by Patton opening the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys! What’s the special occasion?” Patton greeted them with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s special alright.” Logan said, suppressing a laugh. Patton titled his head in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Virgil here?” Roman asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He sure is, how about you two come in and explain why you both have shit eating grins.” Patton said as he opened the door wider, inviting the two in. Roman let out another laugh and Logan knocked his shoulder with Roman’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman is just an idiot.” Logan said. Roman scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot blame this all on me, you are clearly just as much at fault, and so is Virgil.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I at fault for?” Virgil said, turning from his spot on the living room floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We figured out what happened on your 21st.” Logan said, not answering Virgil’s question, as he and roman sat down on the couch. Patton followed, sitting on one of the recliners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, really?” Virgil asked, excitement and nervousness in his voice. Roman nodded and looked down at the stack of papers he had and let out another laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell us!” Patton’s voice held only excitement as he leaned forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, I think this speaks for itself.” Roman said, placing the marriage certificate down on the coffee table. Patton and Virgil hovered over to read it and both their eyes widened. There was another pause, not unlike the one in the county clerk’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Virgil said in utter disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Virgil are married?!” Patton yelled, a laugh already evident in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Logan was the witness for it!” Virgil pointed to Logan’s signature. Roman watched as his friends laughed in a very similar way he and Logan did, though they composed themselves much faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, so what now?” Patton asked, “Are you and Logan allowed to get married still?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until these puppies are signed.” Roman said, handing the packet over to Virgil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really have to go through a divorce?” Virgil asked incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure do, Hot Topic.” Roman said, moving over from the couch to sit next to Virgil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous.” Virgil muttered as he and Roman looked at all the papers, reading through everything carefully. Roman nodded, signing where he needed. He watched Logan get up from the couch and sit behind him, hugging his waist and resting his head on his back. Virgil looked over and smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting awfully handsy with my husband.” Virgil couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well your husband is leaving you for me, so take that.” Logan said and stuck his tongue out. Virgil barked out a laugh and fondly shook his head. He turned back to the papers he had to sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m a cuck.” Patton said after a moment, making everybody burst out laughing all over again. The four of them sat in the living room for hours, making jokes about the situation while Virgil and Roman signed their divorce papers. Eventually they settled down and Patton ordered them all a pizza for dinner. Shortly after dinner was finished, Logan and Roman drove back to their home, where they got ready for bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite the eventful day.” Logan said, putting his glasses in their case and setting it on his nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for making us do that.” Roman said. Logan turned to him, his brows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting our marriage license so early,” Roman explained, “If we waited until a month or so before the wedding, we wouldn’t even be able to get married. You have a great intuition.” Roman said, snuggling next to his beautiful boyfriend, almost husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very happy we’re getting married.” He said, staring up at Logan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am as well. I can’t believe you would cheat on Virgil like that though.” Logan said, smile clear as day on his face. Roman laughed, and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you, my love.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>roman introducing virgil: this is my ex-husband<br/>this idea came to me as i was in the middle of writing a fake dating fic (prinxiety and not logince for once) and i had to write it out. i laughed a lot while writing this so i hope yall find it as funny as i did (i was also sleep deprived and it was 2am) <br/>also let me know if you want to read a fic of virgil's 21st bc i think it'd be fun to write how it went down. <br/>i hope yall have a fantastic day/afternoon/night, drink some water, and stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>